vetfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Krytie
Krytie (párenie) psa a sučky nastáva počas hárania sučky. Pri párení dochádza k zasunutiu stoporeného údu psa do pošvy suky. V FCI chovateľských kluboch môže mať sučka malého plemena šteniatka najskôr vo veku Česko: odo dňa ukončeného 14. mesiaca Slovensko: 12 - 15 mesiacov. Najneskôr môže mať šteniatka vo veku 8 rokov. Sučka môže mať 1 vrh za 1 rok, tj. 1 háranie za 1 rok, a vo výnimočných prípadoch 3 vrhy za 2 roky. Pes malého plemena môže kryť najskôr vo veku může krýt nejdříve ve věku Česko: odo dňa ukončeného 14. mesiaca Slovensko: 12 mesiacov. Najneskôr môže kryť bez obmedzenia veku v závislosti na jeho kondícii a zdravotnom stave. Pes môže kryť bez obmedzenia množstva vrhov za rok. Výber rodičov Obaja rodiča musia byť * s preukazom pôvodu (PP), * uchovnení (splnenie klubových podmienok pre zaradenie do chovu), * vhodní do chovu po zdravotnej aj povahovej stránke, * nesmú mať vady vylučujúce z chovu. Preukaz pôvodu (rodokmeň) AVK (Ancestor Loss Coefficient, generačná strata) udáva aké množstvo predkov sa na vzniku daného jedinca podieľalo. Čím je hodnota AVK nižšia, tým väčšia je príbuzenská plemenitba (1 alebo viac predkov sa vyskytlo 2 a viackrát v rodokmeni). Čím rátame AVK na viac generácii, tým presnejší výsledok získame. Ak sa AVK = 100 % (ideálne), tzn. že všetci predkovia sú nepríbuzní. IC (Wright's Inbreeding Coefficient, koeficient príbuznosti) udáva koľkokrát a v akej generácii sa opakujú rovnakí predkovia v rodokmeni. Čím je hodnota IC vyššia, tým väčšia je príbuzenská plemenitba. DNA profil DNA profil umožňuje cielený výber a zhodnotenie genetickej diverzity (heterozygotnosti) a príbuznosti (homozygotnosti) rodičov šteniatok. Stanovenie sa vykonáva pomocou identifikácie STR markerov určených podľa Medzinárodnej spoločnosti pre genetiku zvierat (ISAG). Tento spôsob je odporúčaný FCI a je využívaný prevažne v Európe. Pes má 78 chromozómov. Vždy 2 chromozómy tvoria pár. Pes má teda 39 párov chromozómov, z toho je známych 22 párov chromozómov, t.j. 1 pár pohlavných chromozómov (sučka XX, pes XY) a 21 párov autozomálnych chromozómov (u westíkov to sú AHT 121 a 137, AHTH 171 a 260, AHTK 211 a 253, CXX 279, FH 2054 a 2848, INRA 21, INU 005, 030 a 055, REN 162 C 04, 169 D 01, 169 O 18, 247 M 23 a 54 P 11). Príklad: spojenie pes (Fame and Fortune of White Gallardo) x sučka (Fergie Famous White Path) tvoria genetickú diverzitu 10,5 (ideal 0, max 18) Krycí list (odporúčanie na párenie) Chovatel musí při plánování krytí své chovné fenky nejméně 1 měsíc před jejím předpokládaným háráním odeslat krycí list (doporučení ke krytí, potvrzení o krytí feny), kde uvede 1 - 3 chovných psů, kterými by chtěl fenku nakrýt, nebo požádá poradce chovu pro westíky o pomoc s výběrem vhodných krycích psů. Krycí list obsahuje tyto údaje a přílohy: * jméno, adresa, kontakt, datum a podpis chovatele (majitele fenky) * registrovaný název chovatelské stanice chovatele * plemeno * jméno, datum narození a číslo zápisu fenky, datum jejího posledního vrhu štěňat a jména jejích rodičů * CZ: chybějící zuby u feny jmenovitě, její kohoutková výška, vystavní ocenění a tituly, absolvované zkoušky, zdravotní vyšetření na dědičně podmíněné onemocnění * jméno, datum narození a číslo zápisu krycího psa (psů), fotokopie průkazu původu zahraničního krycího psa * fotokopie dokladu o zaplacení členského příspěvku chovatelskému klubu v daném roce * CZ: pro nečleny: uzavření Smlouvy o poskytnutí chovatelského servisu s Klubem chovatelů teriérů s poplatkem 350 kč * CZ: v případě, že bude vrh zapsán na jinou chovatelskou stanici než na chovatelskou stanici majitele feny, je třeba doložit Smlouvu o zapůjčení (převodu) práva chovu * CZ: souhlas nebo nesouhlas s podáváním informací o krytí zájemcům o štěňata Česko: Chovatel musí při prvním krytí feny vyplnit žádost o vystavení prvního krycího listu, která obsahuje: * fotokopie potvrzení (žádosti) o registraci chráněného názvu chovatelské stanice * originál průkaz původu feny * fotokopie výstavních posudků a eventuálně fotokopie dokladů o absolvovaných zdravotních vyšetřeních Krycí list platí 1 rok od jeho vystavení. Po uplynutí této doby, pokud fenka nebyla nakryta, je potebné ho vrátit a požádat o vystavení nového krycího listu. Krycí list je potřebný k zápisu štěňat do plemenné knihy a k vydání jejich průkazů původu. Ke krytí smí dojít jen mezi chovným psem a fenou s PP na základě platného krycího listu. Během jednoho hárání smí být fena nakryta jen jedním psem. Vhodná doba ke krytí psem je v době ovulace feny během hárání. Doporučuje se krýt fenu u majitele krycího psa, protože je tak pes ve svém domácím prostředí a není rozptylován cizími pachy. U fen prvorodiček (primipar) se doporučuje krýt psy menší tělesné velikosti, aby velikost plodu nepřesáhla schopnost feny úspěšně porodit. KRYTÍ (KOITUS) Doba krytí: * krytí na základě délky hárání doporučeno na 10. - 12. den individuální délka hárání feny (u některých je 10. den pozdě, u jiných je 12. den skoro) * krytí na základě povolnosti k páření povolnost feny přítomna od 1. dne LH vlny, krytí za 2-4 dny individuální povolnost feny (některé feny se nenechají nakrýt ani na vrcholu estra, jiné kdykoliv) * krytí na základě změn charakteru výtoku při změně krvavého výtoku na růžovou až žlutooranžovou barvu (u některých fen není krvavý vtok přítomen, u jiných přetrvává i přes fertilní období) Reprodukční chování u feny se skládá z atraktivity, proceptivity a vnímavosti (receptivity). Atraktivita zahrnuje držení těla (postoj), vokalizaci, chování a feromony, které mají přitahovat psy. Proceptivita je chování feny projevované ke psovi ako např. drgání a objímání psa. Vnímavost (receptivita) představuje reflex nehybnosti (lordózu), odchýlení ocasu nebo couvání směrem k psovi. Nejlepší čas ke krytí je na 2. a 4. (příp. i 6.) den od zvýšení preovulačního progesterónu (LH vlna). Pokud je nutná zvýšená přesnost ovulace, např. při krytí subfertilnými psy (ze sníženou plodností), doporučuje se denní testování progesteronu. Schéma krytí: (0. dnem se označuje první zvýšení preovulačného progesteronu, což může být na 10. - 14. den hárání) 0. den: zvýšení preovulačního progesteronu (LH vlna) trvající 24-36 hod. 1. den: pokračuje LH vlna a nastává ovulace trvající 24-96 hod. 2. den: ovulace, krytí 3. den: ovulace 4. den: ovulace, krytí 5. den: oplodnění (ještě probíhající schopnost oplodnění vajíčka) trvající 48-72 hod. 6. deň: oplodnění (krytí) 7. deň: oplodnění Je-li progesteron na 2 - 3 ng/ml (LH vlna), doporučuje se krýt za 2 - 4 dny. Je-li progesteron na 3,1 - 4,5 ng/ml (po LH vlne), doporučuje se krýt za 1 - 3 dny. Je-li progesteron na 4,6 - 8 ng/ml (po ovulaci), doporučuje se krýt ihned nebo za 1 den. Na konci estra klesá estrogen z 50 - 120 pg/ml pod 15 pg/ml a progesteron nadále stoupá. Při krytí dochází ke svazání psa a feny, kdy je nebezpečné oddělovat psi - riziko poranění psa a feny! Svázání může trvat 10 - 30 minut. Ke krytí má dojít vždy pod dohledem. Během jednoho kalendářního dne smí krycí pes krýt jen jednu fenu. Potvrzení o krytí Poté, co byla fenka nakryta, vyplní a podepíše majitel krycího psa potvrzení o krytí, které majitel feny odešle poradci chovatelského klubu. Výše ceny a způsob úhrady za krytí je věcí dohody. Doporučuje se uzavřít dohodu písemně. Pes nenakryl fenu Pokud vybraný krycí pes fenu nechtěl nakrýt, smí být ke krytí použit další pes uveden v krycím listě. Fenka po krytí nezůstala gravidní Pokud fena po krytí nezůstala gravidní, chovatel je povinen oznámit to poradci chovu a majiteli krycího psa do 75 dnů od krytí. Pokud došlo k úhradě krytí, po kterém fenka nezůstala gravidní, majitel feny má nárok na jedno bezplatné krytí stejné feny se stejným krycím psem, pokud se nedohodnou jinak. Pokud se prokáže, že byl pes v dobře krytí neplodný, majitel feny má nárok na vrácení platby za krytí. Heteropaternální ("různo otcovská") superfekundace (přeplození) Fenka může mít v jednom vrhu štěňata od 2 a více psů (otců), proto ji po nakrytí nikdy nenechávejte v dosahu jiných psů, aby nedošlo k nežádoucímu nakrytí. Nazýva se to heteropaternální ("různo otcovská") superfekundace (přeplození) a je to oplodnění vajíček během jednoho hárání spermiemi 2 a více psů. To znamená, že štěňata v jednom vrhu budou mít různých otců! MNOHO-OTCOVSKÉ VRHY U některých plemen a v některých zemích se využíva schopnost oplodnění feny 2 a více chovnými krycími psy - heteropaternální superfekundace. Superfekundace umožňuje větší genetickou rozmanitost. To je zvláště užitečné u plemen s malým počtem jedinců. Superfekundace je užitečná také tehdy, když se používá semeno od krycího psa, které může mít pochybnou kvalitu. Místo ztráty gravidity v důsledku neúspěšného oplodnění subfertilním kycím psem je možné použít druhého ověřeného krycího psa na podporu subfertilního krycího psa. Subfertilní krycí pes kryje (inseminuje) jako první na 3. den po ovulaci a ověřený krycí pes na 4. den po ovulacii (24 hodín později). Zplozené štěňata budou mít tím pádem 2 otce. DNA test rodičovství (parentity) je třeba provést u feny (matky), obou krycích psů (otců) a všech narozených štěňat. Náklady za krytí: - cena za cestu za krycími psy při přirozeném krytí - cena za krytí (insemináci) - DNA test rodičovství od feny, krycích psů a všech štěňat UMĚLÁ INSEMINACE Umělá inseminace umožňuje použití semene - zahraničního - subfertilního (se sníženou plodností) - geriatrického (starého) - uhynulého krycího psa, jehož semeno bylo uskladněno v inseminační bance. Umělá inseminace je možná pouze v případě, že pes i fena zplodili alespoň jeden vrh štěňat přirozeným způsobem. Inseminace se může provádět s čerstvým, chlazeným nebo mraženým semenem psa. Inseminace je indikována - při poruchách reprodukce (metoda terapeutická) - z důvodu snížení rizika přenosu infekčních onemocnění mezi psem a fenou - často slouží k ochraně krycích psů (metoda preventivní) - ke zvýšení genetického potenciálu psů (metoda genetická). Semeno psa je vloženo do feny pomocí rigidní inseminační pipety (SI) do přední části vulvy nebo pomocí trasncervikální katetrizace (TCI) do dělohy. Chirurgická inseminace prostřednictvím laparoskopie nebo laparotomie je invazivní, a proto méně žádoucí. Při inseminaci se u psa a feny hodnotí: - plodnost - předchozí vrhy - pohlavně přenosné nemoci Inseminace čerstvým semenem psa by měla být provedena na 2., 4. (příp. i 6.) den, chladeným semenem na 4. a 6. alebo 3. a 5. den a mrazeným semenem na 5. nebo 6. den. Použitá literatura a vysvětlivky: Českomoravská kynologická únie (ČMKÚ) Slovenský poľovnícky zväz (SPZ) Klub chovatelů teriérů (KCHT) Slovenský klub chovateľov teriérov a foxteriérov (SKCHTaF) Skriptá z pôrodníctva, reprodukcie a reprodukčných porúch zo štúdia na Univerzite veterinárskeho lekárstva a farmácie (UVLF) Pes pre život Strakači